Mobile communication systems were developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services beyond the early voice-oriented services. However, the limited resource and user requirements for higher speed services in the current mobile communication system spur the evolution to more advanced mobile communication systems.
As one of the next-generation mobile communication systems to meet such requirements, standardization for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is underway in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and aims at commercial deployment around 2010 timeframe. In order to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps, a discussion is being held on several schemes: one scheme for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network, and another scheme for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
In the multi-cell wireless communication system such as 3GPP LTE system, an evolved Node B (eNB) provides a User Equipment (UE) located within in the cell thereof with cell information using the system information. The eNB may transmit to the UE the neighbor cell information as well as cell information thereof due to various reasons.
In the case of LTE wireless communication system, there are total 504 cell IDs. Accordingly, at least 9 bits are used for the eNB to transmit the cell information to the UE.
However, the technology according to the related art has a drawback of requiring relatively large number of bits for cell information in the resource-constrained wireless communication system, resulting in waste of resource.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.